Passwords
Passwords for Kakutou Ryouri Densetsu Bistro Recipe - Gekitou Foodon Battle Hen & Kettou Bistgarm Hen (These can be hard to get right due to the graphics in-game. Uses both Hiragana and Katakana. Looks like all passwords have 15 characters.) Number Food Password No.001 目玉焼き どちムぞれうネビくちイらメヒル No.002 オムレツ フのおりづドブヒゲそぜいアケマ No.003 オムライス ヤどほやだルオヤろそゆヤアアズ No.004 カニ玉 じぼひやはかトブレスニおヒケナ No.005 天津飯 ぴメむセるリルロルセトヨゼアむ No.006 ハムエッグ ぱえトポよづミフザたにイいケシ No.007 チャーハン やぼフめねコトヅレコにグアケネ No.008 エビチャーハン けギノざのゴこゲげたによアヒキ No.009 カニチャーハン くほはえのザプザるセうよアヒぎ No.010 玉子スープ ラウサデきエアノケチアゾキテや No.011 カルビスープ ぎぼトれねメネヤロせヅラアケリ No.012 カルビクッパ ぱぽきやてヴヌゼガシヅらアアめ No.013 ワンタンスープ ぽサムちどえドヅタちフラヒケボ No.014 フカヒレスープ ハキカシにグミヤおスがヤアアぴ No.015 ガスパチョ ほザふメぞロヒあけカぐヨアケイ No.016 茶碗蒸し ごぽのサでウゾズザさヅヨゼヒギ No.017 バニラアイス づヒムとバみぷボごそがおアテも No.018 抹茶アイス るサめとづガぷポセしほおアヒノ No.019 チョコアイス ぎヤホよでこむヅゴしてラアテぞ No.020 ハンバーグ せげニエろゴぶロレれぜダアスお No.021 ハンバーガー びヌほぴヌでぶワらスぎおアアル No.022 チーズバーガー フヌウぶヌリひテじシサゆアテぎ No.023 レタスバーガー ひボナびエドみリるオんよアアノ No.024 ダブルバーガー うレのぽロデねヤるセんぞアテミ No.025 焼き鳥 ほメヒロるヴぶロちごにぞウスヨ No.026 つくね ヴみナなはぎとワかぎおヨザヒも No.027 北京ダック ぼづキラカちぶニんぐとユサテど No.028 フライドチキン まゲホよよギぬブタるふヨアケヒ No.029 チキンバーガー ずケノポレけねゲよゴがよアテう No.030 蒸し鶏 ふさナギけバねヤげごゆヨアケび No.031 棒棒鳥 づバむむぬハひボラセぱよヤアぐ No.032 玉子丼 ぱポミパりヨぶゾロせぜだアスに No.033 親子丼 ぴめめけぬピフゼバグとらアケノ No.034 カツ丼 ヴノめにぬゴこビホグひらアテく No.035 天丼 ぴポもキのぬトパバゴだラアヒじ No.036 うな丼 ぶレモイれみゾボぜたやエアケそ No.037 ラーメン ずミミヴォれかこブのそぐヅアスら No.038 タンメン ヴヒもほりヤゾヅピぎヅラアケロ No.039 味噌ラーメン げボひちぬコネああしぜラアヒえ No.040 ワンタンメン ヴゲネせくうユゲどたうよキアバ No.041 焼きそば ヨステろるじフニめくにダサミル No.042 かた焼きそば チさいレはばテカプサシゆスケぞ No.043 五目焼きそば ギゼいいロまテニブグウぜキテヨ No.044 餃子 うぴぬだよチヒラノけまぞアミた No.045 水餃子 かみニじだダテゴぽりゆヨアケオ No.046 エビ餃子 ハスサぐぬちデヒぞサダユアアヨ No.047 焼売 れブしすらサフラピセとヤアヒぐ No.048 春巻き ニげうぱどざゼサモそゆヤキヒみ No.049 フライドポテト ほミテハろフでズヴタグヨアケえ No.050 プリン ヴみみろれひふこビそぱヅアミキ No.051 マンゴープリン ぴゲマニでヤぷバネしぱラアヒカ No.052 プリンパフェ ろんみれれがぶこドつホらアテそ No.053 いなり寿司 づちまぐばづむパヴそマだヒスつ No.054 団子 ぷみまグりオふヅヴせしだスステ No.055 きなこ餅 んザマまづムぷユポチガヨデヒテ No.056 大福 ヴぴフあでヤぶズづざによギヒど No.057 胡麻団子 ボノくぞのけそマドしがイオヒだ No.058 あんみつ ごさふなろえぶダゾちゾらアテレ No.059 杏仁豆腐 げやモヌデヅたユでちシよピアビ No.060 おにぎり でぽにおだヴひフビしシずぴミバ No.061 焼きおにぎり ヨホサギねもてニめつニヤウケほ No.062 ライスバーガー ゆタえぷネどむテぱコんユアテぼ No.063 中華ちまき さびテポはヅむギノつおよタケよ No.064 天むす ハボみホぞモてモムうふややヒハ No.065 キムチ ずスニばよりピゲズきねぞアミち No.066 チヂミ がほひにはさムゾごちドラアヒプ No.067 キムチチゲ いボおだえカプリルつはやアヒく No.068 ビビンバ つボほヅけゲプピるちあらテケデ No.069 カレー どちむぐろたこゼレつねだアスパ No.070 チキンカレー ぶすのポながゼルろえルラアケト No.071 ビーフカレー ぼゲぬボなるゼヤざえゴラアケり No.072 海鮮カレー ぐギひズううミトるちロヤやヒづ No.073 いかめし ポそおなヌグテマやゲぽずアケさ No.074 エビ寿司 もスヌラどあこリれちドダアスの No.075 トロ寿司 んげヒレづハフピりしけラアケぼ No.076 コロッケ だぴみハどくプポロそでヅアミに No.077 カニコロッケ ちみニせいメヌボざうきラアケケ No.078 ミートソース せミてパだナムスくつセぞアミせ No.079 ペスカトーレ んギにホでなネダかつセヨウヒナ No.080 ステーキ ゆげヒせるグこヅざらカだアミバ No.081 神戸ステーキ ヨちスとねぴんメげコぽしアケシ No.082 肉味噌麺 チちさやネたてメたタネずサアび No.083 担担麺 みギなラおイぬズごくロよアヒま No.084 八宝菜 じぽてにろたみハロせビゾアスく No.085 冷やし中華 みステチキヒぜゲケタピダアテお No.086 冷麺 ばタムざでセむゼリしねらアケは No.087 ピラフ ひざテグばコふガザぞぷぞアスね No.088 釜めし まぽほぎバカねグルタズヨオアせ No.089 パエリア ざメミくでホとゾりサゴヅアヒび No.090 ジャンバラヤ せえにウにぐずレラえぴラアヒぶ No.091 ナシゴレン げぴヒエけつむビギズヌらアケげ No.092 ビーフン ぐピひビるクふゼれぎゴだアスれ No.093 汁ビーフン ぎミフじけまぜゾザつドラアアヌ No.094 かっぱ巻き ヴさヒサドザうガんゲザよピアむ No.095 いくら寿司 れげヌぼドパゆズんサメウブミヴ No.096 ウニ寿司 ねダムさどじゆラんシちおアヒほ No.097 鉄火丼 ぴオメキデプフヅブせぬらアテど No.098 お茶漬け きめのおぞゴピイヴちセゼみミヅ No.099 鮭茶漬け いポハらぞガブイぽタカやひヒぽ No.100 鯛茶漬け けバはずえヤピイぜちオやひアユ No.101 お粥 げちめシづピこゴヴたゴぞデミプ No.102 七草粥 しすトすのミこグづつカヨアケが No.103 リゾット ぼギふブきネネリまそポヨゼテび No.104 肉まん ばぴみぐれそこボのそでヅウスタ No.105 小龍包 えヒてヤよホゼグブカのナアヒド No.106 ドーナツ だみめロどのこピヴたたヅアミゼ No.107 ワッフル ざポみカドグセヅムさぴおアケほ No.108 ホットケーキ じやみアルボゴバムせミらアテラ No.109 アップルパイ そななモハギゴレあセづウアケそ No.110 どら焼き マさアゲバぽワシピげりやキアユ No.111 お好み焼き ぬざニぎビモコリでたけえアアダ No.112 もんじゃ焼き るポマタでハこラねつクよザヒげ No.113 たこ焼き タキイダビびげオぬすノユサアデ No.114 ショートケーキ だミひらりワふパビせネだアスユ No.115 チーズケーキ ずげみだれうふこでたるらアヒこ No.116 モンブラン るワニおヅづげヨネうぴラアアり No.117 しゃぶしゃぶ よスませでフぶリもつクダザミモ No.118 すき焼き がすてザうびでノはすネらサケフ No.119 神戸すき焼き れりマプきゴしドぴぐノらウアろ No.120 牛丼 でぽむむぬゲるヅモせめラアアぜ No.121 肉じゃが ザのくレくざさホぬがどゆウアは No.122 肉団子 じちほらでタむレはつハダギミサ No.123 ロールキャベツ ずブめよにヅゆコぬザゲナアケご No.124 チョリソ しりてづヅホずグプキバなアヒだ No.125 ホットドッグ ポさウタどぱやホノガぽゆアテど No.126 ジンギスカン ろぬモたアにんメピざポイいアえ No.127 ラムチョップ やポニぽぜれひあヌしきグキヒゴ No.128 シシカバブー つザホサラだずラぴロくだアテき No.129 サンドイッチ みメマクよゼピパロきだぞイスぼ No.130 ピザトースト しいしウイイドゾろチブアイケヌ No.131 ハムサンド ダんセバノカテセズセてうイヒテ No.132 クラブサンド らヨホずかムネヤズセゼヨゾテは No.133 グリーンサラダ くみテパらごミルクうまだイスサ No.134 ハムサラダ おめとポだりブルルうにらイケノ No.135 海鮮サラダ えゲてワらゆピルりういライテロ No.136 コンソメスープ ビぼネみけカトノリカななイアス No.137 チャウダー いめねノのパドラルチによイケも No.138 ミネストローネ はサナダてギデポけおシらイケネ No.139 シチュー ぎレまルカナカビゆすラらイテな No.140 ビーフシチュー じボみテトくオピラおフライアヒ No.141 タンシチュー ざノむモイえアあヨらニらイテラ No.142 ブイヤベース ごめふポでハフゼじサガライヒケ No.143 もりそば かピテぐらズブラキくおダチスぜ No.144 月見そば まびてぽうギゼダかヨゾらエヒて No.145 天ざるそば りホむウビりきブうそイラモテぴ No.146 冷奴 ヴミメおれむぷボクしまヅイミぬ No.147 湯豆腐 のぽけビなゾみクごくまヨコケア No.148 揚げ出し豆腐 ぶやなぬてヤがパぐカがヨカテず No.149 麻婆豆腐 てナオガなユんカんクぎぎイテナ No.150 味噌汁 ごほフすカセとロよそマウこアセ No.151 豚汁 ちザにセはルたラユただヨイアロ No.152 とんかつ ヴぽみポヌふそメカきふううヌの No.153 エビフライ ざヌさラニザでヤゆスだテイケむ No.154 インドカレー じそまニでニぶダザせヅだイスあ No.155 グリーンカレー ポぼちビけちぴカセさぶユトケダ No.156 マトンカレー ビブたえのれてエレすゾゆイケエ No.157 ココナッツカレー どウまゴヨあさアすすナやぱアエ No.158 ペペロンチーノ ゆミひあぜおびビじくこダイミけ No.159 たらこスパ なデなこバシぷザスチうえクヒぱ No.160 ボンゴレ たザとコビおたラユシボライアや No.161 カルボナーラ よすふロばげムデピセだらイヒに No.162 グラタン ぱめぬだどそこゴモたふダイミズ No.163 エビグラタン ざブほよねプネデぽさだらイヒむ No.164 カニグラタン つげニおけププレぽスらよイケカ No.165 ドリア みすまサだデデユぷきぐヨカケヤ No.166 ピザ ゆなふたネユイゾでコふにイヌじ No.167 トムヤムクン ぎボネザニねオトこスぞぜうヒヌ No.168 レバニラ にざぬぷくげゴワふせヒライヒて No.169 酢豚 びちむラばほプデもちだだエスけ No.170 回鍋肉 じえまりオナムブにしさライヒい No.171 エビチリ どピホろるズプデぽがにヅイミは No.172 タコス はヤにビロシプゴぞつウヨイケバ No.173 ポップコーン ぽミめモどせフああたぶだイスバ No.174 ユーロレシピ しいノガニばオヤでエよヅイヒム No.175 ドラゴンレシピ ぴブムスキけユあデガてだイヒオ No.176 カミカゼレシピ ラデセチハパアウぬスぎぜイケめ No.177 スパイスレシピ ナケくキノリがクデけゼよイケマ No.178 ワンダーレシピ ぶいホずぬゲゆブあシヒライヒユ No.179 ダークレシピ ぎポフヌづネゆポづコさぐイスチ No.180 だいしっぱい ごザひにづヒぶボモしまヅイミじ